Travis Willingham
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |family = Laura Bailey (spouse) Ronin Willingham (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active |website = Travis Willingham }}Travis Hampton Willingham (born August 3, 1981) is an American actor and voice actor who primarily does work for FUNimation Entertainment/Okratron5000 and Viz Media/Studiopolis. He's been married to fellow voice actress Laura Bailey since 2011. He's known for voicing Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist, Zetsu and Jūgo in Naruto: Shippūden, Tōga Yagari in Vampire Knight, Takashi Morinozuka in Ouran High School Host Club and Portgas D. Ace in One Piece. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Kenta Musashino, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Mitsunari Yanagisawa, Touou, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Portgas D. Ace, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hachidai, Yotaka, Kurosuke Gang Henchman (eps. 152-153) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Roy Focker, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Akon, Love Aikawa, Ashido Kano, Aisslinger Wernarr, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Findorr Calius, Kūgo Ginjō, Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Ginko *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Embezzler (ep. 18) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Andreas Darlton, Britannian Ruffian (ep. 9), Warehouse Worker (ep. 9), Otaku (ep. 18) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Boomer (ep. 6), Car Driver (ep. 6), Elecmon (ep. 6), Garurumon (ep. 6) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Iggy *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kyoichi Takame "Loki", Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Daibutsu, Fudō, Guruguru, Isago, Jugo, Tatewaki, Zetsu, Sand Border Guard, Sand Ninja (ep. 5), Sand Ninja (ep. 6), Sand Ninja (ep. 7), Sand Ninja (ep. 9), Sand Ninja (ep. 10), Sand Ninja (ep. 12), Fire Temple Monk (ep. 58), Fire Temple Monk (ep. 63), Test Subject (ep. 91), Bakuto (ep. 116), Takishi (ep. 117), Leaf Ninja A (ep. 157), Injured Man (ep. 158), Crowd Member #1 (ep. 181), Samurai (ep. 202), Allied Ninja (ep. 268), Communications Team Ninja (ep. 268), Medic Ninja (ep. 278), Allied Ninja (ep. 301), Earth-Style Ninja (ep. 301), Smart-Mouth Allied Ninja (ep. 301), Uchiha Ninja (ep. 443), Jonin Ninja (ep. 454) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Manabu Sakuma, Attendee (ep. 18), Conductor B (ep. 18) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Free *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Mr. Matsuda, Jack (ep. 19), Yokai Giant (ep. 22), Remmy (ep. 38), Amnesio (ep. 39), Man in Crowd (ep. 56), Dracula (ep. 60), Guard (ep. 64), Splodeyhead (ep. 75), Alien Scientist (ep. 83) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Tōga Yagari *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Tōga Yagari *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Roy Focker *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Angemon, Huanglongmon, Knightmon, Musyamon, Vilemon, Karatenmon (ep. 23), Zamielmon (ep. 31), Grand Generamon (ep. 50) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Nagato Sakurai *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Yakuza, Scar-Faced Guy (ep. 4), Shingen's Minion (ep. 4) *''X-Men'' (2011) - Mastermind/Jason Wyngarde/Jun Sanada, Men (ep. 5), Mutant Patients (ep. 6) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Katakura Kojuro OVAs & Specials *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Wild Geese Deputy *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Shiyū Kusanagi *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Portgas D. Ace *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Portgas D. Ace Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Villager E *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Theodore Radcliff *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Kim (Animaze Dub) *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Captain Toni *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Aced External Links *Travis Willingham at the Internet Movie Database *Travis Willingham at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions